Forever gone Forever you
by Marie de Sade
Summary: 5 years after the events of Fells Church, Bonnie's sarcastic and hates everyone, Damon's still loves Elena and hates his brother. And now they have to return to Fells Church to save the 2 people they hate most. Reposted


"Hey Red, leaving so soon?" The bar tender asked Bonnie filling up a mug with beer from the tap.

"Ya I got to get to work early tomorrow Tom." She said leaving some money on the counter and looking for her keys in her coat pocket.

"Don't ya think you've had to much to drink to be driving tonight?" He said picking up her money and putting it in the cash register. Sighed and nodded. "Ya want me to call ya a taxi Red?"

"Na, I'll just walk home." She said walking towards the door. "I'll be back Wednesday." She called over and Yom grunted in response.

Bonnie zipped up her jacket and shoved her hand into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. While one hand looked for her cell phone in her many pockets, the other pulled the hair elastic and let her waist long red hair spill down her shoulders.

She sighed and looked at her watch. She promised to call Mary today, with her being in Hawaii for her holiday there would be about a 3 hour time difference making it about 8 over there.

"I need to get a better cell phone. If my dame land lady could get the phones working, I wouldn't have such a huge cell bill and I could afford a new one." She grumbled when she couldn't get a signal.

"Hello, Mary…Hello can you here me sis. I'm not getting that good a signal." She spoke in to the walking down an ally to try and get a clear signal.

"We're sorry your call has been disconnected."

"Dame, well maybe it will work at my apartment." She sighed and put her phone back in her left pocket, she was about to turn around when someone grabbed her shoulder and covered her mouth stifling her scream.

"Ciao fanciulla." Someone slurred in her ear. Bonnie started to struggle in vain, even though this man was obviously drunk by the smell of alcohol on him he was still stronger. When she tried to bite his hand he drunkenly laughed at her ill escape attempt, which just pissed her of even more and she stomped on his foot. He gasped and let go of her and started swearing.

"Look mister I don't who you think you are but-Damon?" She nearly screeched when he turned to face her. "What the hell where you doing!" she yelled walking toward him.

"Bonnie I didn't know that was you, how you've been?" He slurred trying to support himself against the brick wall.

"How have I been? You just tried to feed of me you jerk! You're completely drunk and you look like hell froze over! What are you –"

"You have pretty eyes." He interrupted moving closer to her.

"W-What?" She asked surprised. Damon continued to drunkenly walk towards her until her back hit the brick wall behind her, he put his hand on each side of her head and leaned closer.

"Such a pretty little witch…" He whispered. Bonnie grimaced and inched closer to the wall.

"You're drunk." She said disgustingly.

"For the past 5 years darling." He chuckled. Bonnie was starting to panic, she doubted Damon would remember any thing tomorrow, including killing her. _Don't look in his eyes. _She reminded her self.

"That's right wouldn't want me hypnotizing you, now would we?" He said reading her mind

Without looking down she reached into her left coat pocket and grabbed the small knife she carried for protection. She flipped the blade out, but before she could pull it fully out of her pocket Damon grabbed her wrist and lifted it so Bonnies arm was fully extended.

"And what were you going to do with this." He said, squeezing her wrist until she dropped the knife. "You really think I would be frightened of a little knife?" He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie finally being pushed past her limit gathered all the strength and pushed Damon. Though it wasn't enough to knock him over, it did through him of balance, giving Bonnie a chance to run out of the ally. Unfortunately before she could make it out Damon grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back into the dark ally. As soon as he had dragged her to the very back Bonnie managed to kick him in the shins causing him, with his hands still gripping Bonnie, to fall backwards on to a pile of crates. Bonnie managed to crawl away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? My God, why don't you disappear for another 5 years you freak!" She yelled and started to stomp her way out of the alley.

"Bonnie, wait." He pleaded meekly as he tried to stand up, but because of his drunken state it was very difficult. Bonnie sighed, turned around and started to walk back to Damon.

"Is there a reason you're harassing me darling?" She asked dryly and flopped down beside Damon. Damon looked at her with squinted eyes and tried to make her image a little less blurry. He shook his head slightly trying to clear his head, he rested his head on Bonnies lap and curled his legs close to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bonnie stiffened at Damon's closeness.

"How's Elena?" He murmured burying his head in her lap.

"She's fine, though I guess I hadn't really talked to any one in fells church in the last 4 years, except family."

"He took her away from me…"

"What?"

"Stefan, he took Elena. And if I see him again he's dead." He yawned.

"You don't mean that Damon, he's still your brother."

"I do mean it, unless I get Elena back and he's in a coma I swear I'll kill him." He mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

"I guess I'll have to drag you home." She sighed


End file.
